Season 2
Season 2 of Bates Motel was announced on April 8, 2013. Carlton Cuse stated on Twitter that the season would air in 2014, later revealed to be on March 3rd. It ended on May 5, 2014 and consisted of 10 episodes. Production Filming began in the Summer (late July) of 2013 in Vancouver and ended in November 2013. Overview Norman is fixating on Miss Watson’s death while Norma’s mysterious past starts to haunt the family with the introduction of her brother. Meanwhile, Norman’s brother Dylan, gets more entrenched in the familial drug war that fuels White Pine Bay and finds himself right in the middle of the danger as Bradley, who remains on the hunt to uncover her father’s killer, is driven to precarious extremes. Sheriff Romero, is caught up on all fronts as everything in town escalates and Emma complicates her relationship with Norman as the duo explore new love interests, bringing new and old characters along for the ride. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Nicola Peltz as Bradley Martin * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero Guest Cast * Vincent Gale as Gil Turner * Paul Jarrett as Tom Hutchins * Michael O'Neill as Nick Ford * Ian Tracey as Remo Wallace * Rebecca Creskoff as Christine Heldens * Michael Eklund as Zane Morgan * Brendan Fletcher as Kyle Miller * Kenny Johnson as Caleb Calhoun * Paloma Kwiatkowski as Cody Brennen * Martin Cummins as Peter * Michael Vartan as George Heldens * Kathleen Robertson as Jodi Morgan * Agam Darshi as Patty Lin * Francis X. McCarthy as Declan Rogers * Keegan Connor Tracy as Blaire Watson Episodes Bates Motel: After Hours Bates Motel: After Hours is an after show where fans can interact with the show’s stars and creators. It was announced in February 2014. The first episode aired after the second season premiere. Another episode aired after the second season finale. Release Season 2 of Bates Motel premiered in March 2014 and concluded in May 2014. The season's DVD and Blu-ray was released in October 2014 and it was released on Netflix in February 2015. Videos Bates Motel Season 2 Promo Bates Motel - Season 2 - Teaser Promo Bates Motel - Season 2 - Teaser Promo 2 File:Bates Motel Norma, Norman and Max Group (Season 2) A&E|Teaser - Norma, Norman and Max Group (Season 2) File:Bates Motel - Season 2 Trailer|Season 2 Trailer File:Bates Motel Season 2 Teaser - The Family|Season 2 Teaser - The Family File:Bates Motel - Season 2 Trailer-0|Season 2 Trailer File:Bates Motel Season 2 Miss Watson Sex Tape|Miss Watson Sex Tape File:Bates Motel Season 2 - Requiem Trailer|Requiem Trailer File:Bates Motel Season 2 Reopens Monday 9 8c March 3|Bates Motel Reopens Monday File:Bates Motel - Norman & Emma Kiss (Deleted Scene) Gallery image.jpg Bates Motel S2.jpg Bates Motel S2 Norman and Norma.jpg Bates Motel S2 Dylan.jpg Bates Motel S2 Norman.jpg Bates Motel S2 teaser poster.jpg Bates Motel S2 Norman Promo.jpg Bates Motel S2 Norma Promo.jpg Bates Motel S2 Dylan Promo.jpg Bates Motel S2 Emma Promo.jpg Bates Motel S2 Sheriff Promo .jpg Bates Motel S.2 poster.jpg Bates Motel Be Original .jpg Bates Motel Mamas Boy.jpg Bates Motel Killer Mom.jpg Bates Motel Norma(n).jpg Alex S2 Label.png Dylan S2 Label.png Alex S2 pic.jpg Emma S2 pic.jpg Dylan S2 pic.jpg Norman S2 pic.jpg Norma S2 pic.jpg ru: Второй сезон Category:Seasons